1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarms and, more specifically, to an alarm that uses a floor situated apparatus so that when the alarm goes off, the user must place their feet on the apparatus for a predetermined period of time to deactivate the alarm. The alarm sequence optionally provides that the apparatus cover may be translucent and/or transparent with a plurality of illuminable elements thereunder providing an alarm visual display. Also provided is a remote control for actuating a projected display of time onto the wall. The apparatus is also a scale for displaying the user's weight. The weight requirement for deactivating the alarm can extend from placing the feet on the apparatus while still in bed or require the user to stand on the apparatus for said period of time. Further provided for is the removal of the alarm clock portion from the floor apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wake up alarms designed for similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,133 issued to Pedus on Jan. 6, 1945.
Another patent was issued to Rosenthal on Jun. 1, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,273. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,273 was issued to Jetter on Feb. 16, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 28, 1982 to Jetter as U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,171.
Another patent was issued to Jetter on Jan. 17, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,157. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,273 was issued to Horinek on Jan. 3, 1995. Another was issued to Vedaa on Jun. 9, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,153 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 11, 1981 to Jietsutaa as Japan Patent No. JP56143984.
Another patent was issued to Nickolas on Aug. 19, 1977 as Ireland Patent No. Ireland 1,551,191. Yet another German Patent No. DE4428751 was issued to Horst on Jun. 22, 1995. Another was issued to Yasuki on Nov. 10, 1995 as Japan Patent No. JP7294672.